Are the Odds Ever in the Favor of a Mad Girl?
by avatar-lover-07
Summary: What does it take for someone to become Mad? Annie Cresta knows.
1. May the Odds be Ever in your Favor

**Chapter One **

**MAY THE ODDS BE _EVER_ IN YOUR FAVOR **

District 4 was the fishing district. All of the seafood in Panem was produced by the masses of boats, fishermen, and women that set out across the ocean daily; sometimes risking their lives against the harsh and rough conditions of the untamable depths.

District 4 territory covered of most of the East Coast – splitting the District into three main sections North East, East and South East.

North East (commonly referred to a North') dealt with calmer seas conditions. It was home to the upper class people – including the Mayors Estate and of course the Victor Village. Factories, where food was cleaned, packaged and sold, lined the West Boarder and it was the main export for The Capitol and the richer Districts of 1 and 2. A few kilometers South of was East. 'Main Town' had the biggest population of 4 home to the School, Justice Building and Training Center (Where children would train for the Hunger Games; A violent and inhumane game invented by the Capitol where 24 kids were thrown into a world where it was kill or be killed – literally). Though training for the Games was, technically 'cheating' The Capitol often turned a blind eye – believing trained killers would somehow make it far more exciting. This was one of the reason 4 despised The Capitol. However, it was better to play along and keep a 'good' relationship with them rather than end up like 13: a pile of rubble and radiation.

South was the furthest point of four; a few kilometers from Main Town. It was the oldest section of four but also the smallest and poorest part, home to the working class families. It was well known for its large markets; were families would sell the freshest of food. Rusty fishing boats filled the dingy ports, several houses were built off shore, and food was cut, gut and cleaned by hand. Family roots ran deep in South. The Cresta's were one of these families.

They own a large fishing boat that was able to withstand the rather harsh conditions and was perfect deep sea fishing: a dangerous trade where the freshest and finest food was caught. They were well of enough to hire a few locals crazy enough to venture out into the great unknown. The family stall – that had been there since the beginning of the markets - was somewhat famous around 4 as where the Cresta's themselves.

Ayden Cresta and his younger sister Annie now ran the stall; ever since their father had perished in a particularly bad storm three years ago leaving them with the care of the business, manic-depressed widow and elderly grandparents on the shoulders of his two oldest children. And even though they were only 16 and 12 respectively; they handled it quite well. Both prematurely learning how to deep-sea fish – which they both handled with ease after a few rough months, while also keeping the shall running and basically raising their three younger siblings.

It was unheard of; two teenagers mastering a dangerous and sometime life-threating job while also running one of the most successful business in town and it made them somewhat celebrities. With many of the locals having a deep respect for the, their judgment and over course the natural skills. 

Every day, before dawn Ayden and a few locals would venture out onto the ocean before returning in the early hours of the afternoon to cut, gut and clean that days catch. Most days Annie joined them, her natural skill for swimming and knot tying surpassing her brothers: much to his dismay. Other day she ran the stall – her natural charisma and charm attracting many people – with a few women from town and her younger sisters Serena and Sonny. She and her brother worked hard – almost every day without fail: only stopping when the exhaustion got to strong and forced them to hand the responsibilities onto their workers – but that hardly ever happen. Both had dropped out of school – only reading borrowed textbooks occasionally as their way of 'learning'. Their elderly grandparents who lived with them looked after their home, brother Manny and depressive mother while sometimes helping them with the home delivers that Annie had insisted they do when one of their family friends was injured.

Most days they didn't take a breath to consumed by their work to take notice many things and relied on friends to fill them in on the daily goings of 4. Friends like Haven Whiting – Annie's best friend for as long as she can remember. But even friend get sick of their ways and insist they leave the stall every now and then – like today. 

"Honestly Annie," Haven sighed, "If you work any longer your going to get age lines before your sixteen!" Her voice was loud and confident – a reflection of her herself. She careless flicked her blond fish tale braid over her shoulder as she sat on one of the back benches of the Cresta Stall, "Everyone's already at the beach so hurry the damn up!"

Annie then appeared from the back room carry 2 crates of freshly cleaned oysters, lowing a loose strain of her wavy dark hair, that was tied lazily in a ponytail, away. "Thanks Shannon," she said as she handed her co-mate the crates before turning her attention to the best friend who was now dramatically lying along the gutting stations, "Sorry Hav, but I can't leave now, we're far too busy. Ayden will be back in a few hours with today lots," She grinned, "And you do know your lying were we gut the fish, right?"

She started to laugh as Haven jumped up wiping the non-=existent fish guts of her clothes, "Oh shove off you," She muttered, "Come on Annie, don't you know what day it is?"

"Umm, Tuesday?"

"No… well yes it is… but I mean it the last day until The Reaping tomorrow! Might as well have a little fun before Miss I-like-to-talk-like-this arrives," She said putting on her best impression of District 4 Capitol Escort Domitia Yule.

"You should go out Annie," Bernice Rankin a small and plump middle-age woman said, with a kind smile, "Go have some fun with your friends before you really do get age lines, we can handle it, can't we Shannon?"

"Annie's got friends?"

"Oh hush up you!" Annie laughed throwing a dishtowel at her, "Okay, okay I'll go just… but just for a few hours, I'll be back before close. Bernice you're in charge make sure Shannon and the girls don't burn down the stall," ("Heard that!") "Good Luck," she said before grabbing her bag and following Haven out.

On the way down to the beach – just a short walk from the stall – locals wanting a chat with Annie stopped them every few minutes. Asking about her family; ("Oh, their fine thanks, Manny starting school next year, he's very excited,"), if she thinks this week with be a good fishing day; ("Hmm, hard to tell but if the wind keep picking up it could be harder to reach the best spots,") and thanking her for the stalls home delivers.

"God Annie; do you think we'll make it to the beach before Friday?" 

When they did finally reached the beach, they found their friend lounging around a campfire. A few boys straighten up when they saw Annie (most of them having some sort of crush on her). Annie was oblivious though; too caught up in her work and family to take any notice of such things.

They talked about trivial things like school and fishing but soon the conversation lead to the reaping tomorrow. Unlike kids from East and North, South kids didn't usually train for the Games; many to busy helping families run their business but they did learn a few weapons like spears, knifes and tridents for fishing and survival purposes though. Soon the conversation lead to the Reaping that was taking place tomorrow.

"Reckon any of this year's careers could win? That Mason Huddlebrook has been bragging all over Main Town apparently – wanting to be the next Finnick Odair I suppose," Alana Winters said.

"Who'd want to be like that ponce?" Dexter Tolswatter sneered, earning a highfive from some of the boys.

"That's not a very nice thing to say," Lilianna Rivera had always had a crush on the beautiful Finnick Odair; one of the only few from the South.

"Oh come on – haven't you heard the rumors – his Capitol lovers,"

"Yeah rumors,"

"He was in town a few days ago wasn't he Annie," Haven said wanting to avoid another argument. She was one of the few girls in 4 that wasn't hung up on him; claiming him "good looking but not worth my time." Most girls in the South weren't infatuated with him like those from the East and North but a few like Lilianna were.

"Hmm?" Then there were girls like Annie – who hardly paid attention.

"Finnick Odair; remember he can to the stall; bought some fish and that smoked eel off you… ringing any bells?" she asked mockingly – she was far to use to Annie aloofness.

"Oh yes right the smoked eel, did I tell you guys I…"

"Caught that yourself," Everyone else finished.

"You've only told us a millions times Annie," Carina Barletta laughed.

"Oh. Sorry,"

"So did the Finnick really grace us with his presence," Eric Stocknan mocked.

"Oh yes, and he had a right old chat with Annie over here, there for almost an hour," Haven said; amused at the look that pasted over a few of the boys faces.

"Ek! You served him!?"

"Well yeah, Shannon had abit of a panic attack when he came in and had to sit out the back for a while," Annie said shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh my seas, what was he like!?"

"I dunno,"

"Of course, he come to towns and talks to the most oblivious person in the world, Annie Cresta," Carina laughed

"I'm not oblivious!"

"Yes you are!" They laughed 

"Alright I better head back," Annie said after a few more hours of pointless chit, chat.

"I'll walk you!" A few boys said together, the girls rolled their eyes.

"I'm perfectly capable to walk home by myself thankyou very much, no one would dared cross me," She gestured to herself; she looked about as threating as a bunny, we laughed "Where are you guys when I'm gutting fish intestines?" She joked before waving goodbye. She started to walk a few step before turning around, "Haven! Come on you're walking me home." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Only Annie.

"What!? You just said you were perfectly capable,"

"I am, doesn't mean I have to be, I need some muscle to protect little me and well you the most muscularly person I know,"

"Alright, but if someone attacks us your own your own Cresta. I'll see the lot of you's tomorrow then!" she waved as her and Annie linked arms and walked home.

When they arrived out the front of the shall Haven pulled her into a hug, "Okay I'll see you tomorrow Annie," Haven pulled away, "Good luck and may the odds,"

"Be _ever_ in you favor." Annie finished giggling. Before walking into the already closed store.

"Finally back are you? What happen to 'I'll be back before close,'" Shannon mocked.

"Sorry. Lost track of time," Annie distractedly said while she checked over a few last things, "Grab the stuff Sonny and we'll go home, and Serena get dinner out of the back fridge; Manny's probably eaten grandfather's arm by now,"

Bernice walked out: coat on bag in her hand. "Ayden already left – something about a splitting headache, he said he mieet you at your house ("Right oh thanks Bernie,") I'll walk you home Shannon; your mother said she's got a dress for Kasey, for tomorrow," Shannon nodded and went to get her stuff.

"Oh Bernice I forgot it was Kasey first Reaping – how's she going?"

"Not well – she's still quite weak since the accident," She nodded sadly.

Bernice's daughter was involved in a horrible boating accident a few years ago – her whole right leg was crushed – it took months for it to heal and it was still very weak. She wouldn't last long in The Hunger Games arena that was certain but she was Bernice's only child and was well liked around town – it would be horrible for 4 if she were reaped; but a nice little sob story for the Capitol. However, the chances were slim of her entering the arena – one slip out of thousands – almost impossible –but 12 year olds had been reaped before.

"Don't worry she'll be fine, Serena was the same last year,"

"How long till Sonny's in?"

"Two years," Annie sighed, "But Ayden got through the reaping without being reaped and I'm sure we will to, Kasey as well," Annie smiled.

"I'll see you in a few days, love," Before she and Shannon walked out.

"Hurry up girls! Manny's probably eaten both grandfathers' arms by now!" 

It was Reaping Day. A naturally beautiful morning where the cool wind gently kissed the suntan skin of the children who made their way to the Justice Hall at town square to sign in and wait to see if they would have the _honor_ of representing District 4 in the 70th Annual Hunger Games.

District 4 being one of the wealthier Districts in Panem had a beautiful square filled with beautiful gardens and buildings – however the most comforting thing about it and the only thing that stopped most kids from bursting in to tears was the soft sound of waves crashing on the shore a few miles away.

Water was familiar. Water was home.

Haven Whiting, being an only child, walked with her surrogate family - the Cresta's.

It was one of the only times a year that Mrs. Cresta left their house since she had had the miscarriage – her once tan skin was pale and her build willowy . She had one of Ayden arms in a vice grip as he lead her along with her in-laws and two youngest children to the waiting area. Bernice Rankin soon followed after Annie extricated Kasey from her grip.

Haven followed as Annie led both Serena and Kasey to the check in lines; her face so calm and serene that Haven wanted to shake her. While she waited in line she spotted a few of her friends leading younger siblings away from the weeping families, she could she her own parents weeping with the Cresta's, Haven refused to say goodbye – it was most definitely jinxing it! In front of her she could see this year's careers all huddled in a group. The only one she recognized was Blake Binger, a very attractive boy a few years older than herself; standing with them. The few times she had talked to him he seemed like an all right person – nice and decent Annie had told her – truth be told she was pretty sure he had a bit of a crush on her oblivious friend. Why else would he walk all the way to South just for some fish? A few boy from South didn't like him. For obvious reasons.

While she examined this year's careers, she notice there were no girls. The fact made her stop dead. The meant if she was reaped – she wouldn't be replace. The thought made her want to vomit. Sure, she knew her weapons and a few survival techniques – but she wasn't like Annie or Dexter – who had grown up camping, fishing and even hunting in the spring with their fathers. She tried to decide that if she was reaped would she be able to end someone life so she could live? She wasn't sure - Dexter and Eric, maybe under the right circumstances – Lilianna and Carina probably not – Annie never. She wasn't sure about her other friends, apart from Annie, she wasn't good at reading people. Heck she wasn't even sure if she could or not. Even thinking about doing it wanted to make her vomit again.

Checking in went far too quickly for her comfort and soon she was being ushered towards the 16 year old section while Annie was being pulled away from her and ushered into the 15 year olds section. She didn't know how she was going to handle this without her. She found herself being pulled into her group of friend with Lilianna clutching one hand and Sara from school holding the other. She could just see Annie standing with Carina who had Annie in a vice grip. But before she could look for anyone else she her the clicking of Domitia Yule gravity defying shoes – looking very out of place with a lime green outfit and purple hair - stepping up on stage with our Mayor – a short bald but kind man. The victors of 4 followed them – being a career district there were quite few of them; they were all sitting in chronical order starting with Mags (a lovely woman originally grown up in the South) and finishing with the one and only Finnick Odair (The Capitol favorite and star victor of 4). The sight of him made Lilianna straighten up a little. Haven had to restrain from rolling her eyes.

The Reaping dragged on as usual with the Mayor reading a pre written script of the history of the Hunger Games. However, by the look on everyone's faces no one was paying attention – too anxious to even pay attention to their own thoughts let alone some stupid speech.

When Domitia step forward it was almost as if everyone took a collective breath. This was it.

"Welcome, Welcome boy and girls to the 70th Annual Hunger Games and May the odds be _ever_ in your favor," Her Capitol accent echoed throughout the square. "First let begin with the male tribute," He hand clawed through the glass bowl filled with the names of her fellow people. "And the lucky male tribute this year is… Yane Walters."

A cry was heard as a small boy stepped out of the 13-year-old section and shakily made his way up to the podium. He looked like a deer stuck in headlights; his eyes wide and non-blinking. When he was reached the podium Haven could see just how badly his knees were shaking.

"Any volunteers?"

Blake Bingers voice called out throughout the square "I volunteer as tribute!"

As soon as the little boy was escort off the podium, he was engulfed in hugs from his weeping family.

Domitia squeaked in delight as Blake made his way up the steps; asking for his name and patting him on the back. He didn't look overly confident like the normal careers that volunteered; he looked almost solemn as he stared out at the crowd.

"And now for the lovely ladies," Domitia squeaked; her hand clawing with in the bowl for a slip.

It was when she pulled out a single slip that Haven then realized that she too was shaking and she suddenly couldn't remember when she had last taken a breath – her life could change in a matter of moments; her whole life shattered. However, when Domitia read out the name of the tribute she was able to breathe – but only for a second. Because she knew that name. She knew that person. And she knew her well.

When Kasey Rankine slowly made her way out of the 12-year-old section, a heart retching sob echoed throughout the square and Haven immediately knew who it was. Bernice Rankine, Kasey mother and Havens friend. This couldn't be happening. Kasey had already had a brush with death and once was surely enough for this young kid. But there were not careers. And tears were now fogging up her vision. She could hear people around her weep as sweet Kasey limped towards the podium.

Haven wiped her tears and searched for the face that always calmed her down; that said everything was going to be fine. But when she found it she knew something was wrong. She had never seen that look on Annie face before; she didn't know what it meant. However, when she saw Annie's foot shift and her mouth open as Kasey started to climb the stairs, Haven knew what was going to happen. She too took a step trying to reach her and beg her not to do it but she was to late…

Annie Cresta's voice strong and loud echoed through the square making everyone who was weeping look up in surprise.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

Havens voice lets out a horrific cry, as does several other people, but Annie's already pulling herself from her friend's grips and pushing herself forward.

"Ooh! Someone's eager to represent their District and rightfully so I might add!" Domitia squeals in excitement – Haven wants to punch her in the face, as many other people did as well.

Annie reached the steps in record time, pulling Kasey back from the steps and into the arms of a Peacekeeper – a regular at the Cresta's stall – who also had a shocked look on her face. Before she calmly made her way up the podium. Her head held high. Not one single tear while other were crying so hard now that no sound was coming out. Haven could see Bernice who had Kasey in her arms, she was sobbing harder now than when Kasey name was called.

"Now tell us your name dear,"

"Annie Cresta," her voice was calm and didn't quiver – how was she doing this!

"Well Annie and Blake I'm sure you feel so honored to represent your District today – seeing as you were both so eager to volunteer!"

Haven then did the only thing she could. She pulled her right arm across her collarbone and lifted it into the air. The District 4 gesture. Soon everyone followed. A few Peacekeepers did the same and even more surprising all of the previous victors did as well. This gesture was hardly used, only on a special occasion when someone had shown true bravery – like when a person saved someone's life or something like that. But if this wasn't an example of bravery and selflessness then Haven didn't know what was.

Annie and Blake where then escorted into the Justice Buildings where friends and families would go and say goodbye. 

Goodbye. The word lingers in Haven's head. She wasn't sure if she would be able to handle it but she was already pushing people out of her way as she made her way over. She could hear the shuffling of feet behind her but she didn't look back.

She pushed open a door and came face to face with Ayden. He didn't look happy. Behind him was Serena, Sonny and Manny huddled together. Annie's mother was sitting down staring off into space a steady stream of tears falling down her face: Annie's beloved grandparents held her hands whispering word of comfort but they seemed to be falling on deaf ears. Bernice and Kasey were their; Shannon as well – she looked horrified.

The door opened again, Haven found herself in a jumble of arms, and legs as her friends engulfed her. Carina was sobbing into her shoulder, apologizing repeatedly.

"I..I tried to stopped her but… but it was too late…," She sobbed, but when Haven didn't say anything, Eric than took her in his arms; whispering soothing words.

She could feel anything is was almost as if she was gliding through time. She assumed she was still in shock. Her best friend had just decide to kill herself. She wanted to scream. She wanted to yell. She wanted to feel something.

In her daze, she notice a group of people beside another door. Blake's family she assumed. Their weren't as many people here for him; but they too were sobbing and huddling together for comfort. She almost felt sorry for them but she remember these people would want Annie dead so Blake could come home. Suddenly she felt like throwing up.

However before she could she was pulled from her daze when a Peacekeeper arrived; a few Victors behind him.

"You'll have five minutes," He said before pushing Ayden through Annie's door and, who looked like Blake's mother, through his door. Suddenly she felt nervous what was she going to say to Annie, these could be her last words to her. No Annie would survive she would come home. She was the most hardworking person Haven had ever met. Of course she would come home to her family and continue running the store like always.

"Your all her for the girl?" One of the female victors said looking at them. Haven was sure her name was Quinton, she had won about 11 years ago, and was now in her late 20s, she may be a murder but she still had a kind face Haven thought. She felt her stomach squeezed… Annie could become a murder. Sweet Annie who had only ever killed fish. And even then, she would feel bad about it.

"Yes, we are," Annie grandfather answer, "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, it just they don't let many people in – kind of on a time limit – so just be prepared if you don't get to see her." We all nodded. Silently Haven began to think who would go in. Annie's siblings of course and grandparents. Bernice and Kasey. Maybe her mother. But would she be able to see her? Would she be able to talk to her best friend again before she left? Haven couldn't be sure.

A Peacekeeper went and retrieved Ayden. When he returned, he looked angry. Which was understandable. Haven herself felt angry as well. He motioned for his younger brothers and sisters to enter as well as his grandparents. When they returned, Bernice and Kasey were ushered in both sobbing hysterically when they came back. The peacekeeper said one more. One more person. The last person Annie would be able to talk to before she left. Her mother refused; and personally Haven was glad. She didn't want Annie's last memory of this place to be her mother who abandoned her when her father did. So Haven found herself being pushed forward. She didn't fight it. And soon she came face to face with Annie Cresta. Her best friend. Her very stupid best friend.

"I guess the odds weren't in our favor," Were Annie's first words. She wanted to yell at her. Scream until her throat was sore. However, a laughed escaped her lips and she launched herself at Annie. Soon both were clinging to each other and laughing uncontrollably. It wasn't even that funny. But Haven couldn't seem to stop. When they managed to control themselves a few seconds later Haven pulled away and held Annie's shoulders.

"You can win this. No you will win this. Because we need you and you've never let us down before. So don't you dare start now. And when you come back I will yell and scream at you for doing this, for being you, being noble. So don't think your off the hook, but I need more than 5 minutes to say what I want to say okay?"

"Okay," Her face was still calm and it make Haven want to shake her again, "But you've got to do something's for me. Make sure Ayden still does the home delivers; I don't want to get back and find that he's been slacking off. Make sure he cut Manny's hair – it's getting far too long. Oh and make sure Serena and Sonny still clean their room. They were supposed to do it yesterday. And please, please make sure Shannon doesn't blow up the stall."

"Honestly Annie do you ever take a break," She sighed jokingly.

She pulls Haven into another hug, "You should know me by know Hav, I never do thing half-mast. Geddit?" She laughs.

"Yeah, sadly I do,"

Then she's pulled out and Annie's escorted to the train and their both still laughing. 

**_Feedback welcome_**

**_Thankyou _**


	2. Mentoring Problems

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Mentoring Problems **_

Reaping day was never an enjoyable thing for a Victor. Meeting an innocent child and then having to send them into a godforsaken area to face the same thing that they had had to, it was cruel, it was inhumane, but it was The Hunger Games.

With 4 being a career district, it did make handling the Games slightly easier.

The kids from this district that volunteered knew what they were getting themselves into – or at least they thought they did. It was the scared children who didn't know one end of a weapon to the other that were the hardest to mentor.

But because there were quite a few victors in 4 the role of mentor was passed around a bit and so does the anguish. Usually only 2 or 3 victors mentor the tributes and this year, The 70th Games, the role had fallen on the shoulder of Mags; the oldest victor in 4, Quinn; a young and kind yet slightly trouble woman and Finnick; the Capitol Golden Boy.

Though only 3 victors would be going to the Capitol – all of them are always present at the reaping. A sign of support.

This year they are place on the left side of the stage in chronological order and surrounded by four Peacekeepers. They have a perfect view of all the children's faces. Two of these kids are about to become murders a thought that makes them sick.

Finnick Odair was the last victor for 4; winning five years ago. And since he was 16 he has always been a mentor – something that President Snow himself ordered. It is because of him that three victors take on the role of mentors both to support him and train the tribute when he is… busy.

Finnick finds it funny that these people – murders like him – are like family. They have Sunday night dinners together, they cry together and laugh and ever since his parents were murdered, they had raised him and his brother Angus.

Angus – who's last reaping is this year. Who's a mere hour from freedom as long as his name is not reaped. He has seven slips in that bowl. Seven chances of his name being picked.

But it's not, and Finnick can finally breathe.

A thirteen-year-old is reaped but quickly replace by a career – Blake something. Finnick isn't sure – he's just to relieved that his brother is safe from the demons that haunt him and his 'family'.

Soon Domitia – the same escort that reaped his name – is now holding the female tributes slip. She reads out the name; a name he doesn't recognize. Kasey Rankin. However, as soon as it read a horrific cry is heard, and Finnick see Quinn, who is sitting beside him, cringe.

A few tense moments later a small girl from the 12-year-old section limps out. Her face is white contrasting against her red hair and she wears a purple dress that is slightly ratty. Finnick's pretty sure she's from the South. He hears Quinn suck in a breath. He looks at her quizzically.

"Look at her leg," She breathes just loud enough for Finnick to hear.

He does and he too sucks in a breath. One of her legs is a rainbow of black, red, purple and her skin color. She walking very slow and he hates to admit it but he's almost positive she won't make it past the blood bath. When she reaches the steps and he debates on whether or not he should help her get up them or not a voice echo's throughout the square.

"I volunteer as tribute!" The voice is obviously female; but Finnick knows that there are no female careers this year. He sit up straighter to try and get a better look, as do the other victors. More cries tear through the square confirming that this girl, whoever she is was not supposed to volunteer.

He sees her when she pushes her way out of the 15-year old section ripping her arms out of her friends grip. Her long brown hair is loose and wavy just teasing the small of her back and she wears a blue dress. When he sees her face he knows she's from South – not because of how she's dressed but because her remembers her. She sold him that fish from the stall but her face does not hold the same sweet smile it did that day, no this one is fierce. She reaches the steps and rips the little girl back and into the arms of a peacekeepers and makes her way up to the podium.

Domitia is squealing with excitement, many people in the crowds are wailing and Finnick and the rest of the victors are shocked. Even more so when she reveals her name. Annie Cresta. The little girl she volunteered for is not her sister. It seems odd, why would a girl volunteer for someone who isn't even family? But then again their both from the South and Finnick isn't really sure of how things work there.

The girl. Annie Cresta. Stands on the podium with a calm look on her face as if she were lining up for ice-cream rather than death. And for some reason all Finnick wants to do is shake her.

Then something happens, something Finnick hasn't seen in years. The whole crowd had pulled their right hand over their collarbone and raised it into the air. The District 4 gesture. Without hesitation, he and his fellow victors join the crowd. Anyone who volunteers to save a little girl at the risk of her own life should have the respect of all her people; no matter what class.

He watches as he tribute shake hands; Blake what's-is-name is wide eyed as he looks at Annie; he holds onto her hand for a second to long. And Finnick know they know each other.

Finnick shares a look with Quinn – they both know it. This just made mentoring harder.

Soon both of them are pushed into the Justice Hall where they'll say their goodbyes.

Finnick can already see young girls and boys pushing people out of their way as they make their way to the Hall. 

P_**revious chapter has been updated - another scene added on - check it out and tell me what you think. Thanks again. **_


	3. The Train

_**The Train**_

Finnick, Quinn and Mags are then escorted to the train, camera's flashing, reporters yelling and peacekeepers peacekeeping. It the same every year Finnick decides. Her can just see his brother standing with the other victors on the other side of the reporter and suddenly he feel happy. Happy that his brother will not be going through what he went through. He smiles. And the reporters go crazy.

Soon their on the train and Quinn has wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank god Angus wasn't reaped! He is finally safe!" He laughes

"Yes but this year is not going to be easier, the tributes know eachother, this isn't good," Mags stated as she sat down at the table.

"Your right Mags, but maybe they don't I mean she obviously from the South and he's from East. It unlikely they know eachother,"

"No I saw him that day, when I went to her stall," Finnik blurts out suddenly.

"What? _You _Finnick Odair, went to South? Yeah right," Quinn laughed.

Finnick smacked her.

"Oh I'm sorry," Quinn tried to stifle her laugh, " But so what he brought a fish from her people do it all the time in South right Mags,"

"Yes they do, but for as long as I remember the Cresta stalls been very well-known for it costumer service, and if how many people showed to see her is any indication I think we can assume she..."Mags trailed off.

"Great," Quinn muttered, "She's a people person, we have got our work cut out for us."

* * *

><p>"So where are you guys from," Quinn said trying to break the tense atmosphere, "Blake your from East right,"<p>

"Um Yeah," He muttered, pulled from he daze.

"And Annie, South?"

"Mmhm,"

"Riveting," Finnick heard Blake mutter under his breath, He coughed to cover his laugh.

"I'm sorry but what is the East South your talking about," Domitia asked.

"They like district in Four, North, East and South," Mags said

"Well that's just confusing,"

"I find your dress choice also confusing," Quinn shot back.

Everything was quite for the rest of the meal.

"Okay let get down to business," Quinn stated, "I'm not going to sugar coat this, What skills do you have? Blake?"

"Um, pretty good with a knife, I guess,"

"You guess okay then," Quinn muttered, "Annie how about you?"

"Hmm?" She asked, she obviously hadn't been paying attention Finnick concluded.

"Skills you got any?"

"Well I can gut fish," she joked, Quinn smirked.

"Well I guess that's a start," Quinn laughed taking a seat next to Annie, "Let just watch the re-runs,"

* * *

><p>"Since when did you become in charge hey?" Finnick joked shoving Quinn's shoulder.<p>

"Since I amazing I thought I should share it with them, Get the sponsors, you know," She shoved back. Alot harder. "Night!"

He shook his head and was about to walk into his room when he heard whispering.

"Why would you do that Annie!"

"Well you did it to,"

"Yeah but I've been training, you haven't,"

"Well neither had Kasey, but i guess it was aright for her to go in the Games,"

"Well no...,"

"Blake your really sweet to care, but I wasnt about to let my friend, who by the way had also died before, risk her life in the Games,"

"God Annie yo... you... Your so frustrating,"

"I'm sorry that you feel this way but whats done is done. No turning back now so lets just forget everything else and focus on the next few days,"

"Says the most oblivious girl in the world,"

"Ha! So funny,"

"I'm serious,"

"Good night Blake,"

This just got a whole lot harder Finnick decided.

* * *

><p><strong>If you don't review I won't know if you like it. <strong>

**Thankyou **


End file.
